This invention relates to macrocyclic polyethers and complexes thereof. More specifically this invention relates to macrocyclic polyether complexes with organic sulfur-bearing compounds and the use of these complexes as components of a vulcanization system for sulfur-curable elastomers.
Vulcanizing sulfur-curable elastomers is a very complicated process requiring precise control of the vulcanization rate and ultimate cure for each application contemplated for the elastomer composition. Curing is affected by reaction of the numerous components in the elastomer recipe, their solubility in the elastomer, the heat generated in milling the compounds into the elastomer, the heat and time required to activate the various compounds for curing, and other factors. Thus, effective curing components which can be used to control vulcanization, which have good solubility in various elastomers and which provide easy processability are needed. The complexes of this invention meet such needs and provide a new versatility in vulcanization of sulfur-curable elastomers.